DNA sequencing technology has seen dramatic improvements in the past few years and the cost of sequencing has been declining rapidly. It is easier than ever to perform genetic testing to determine whether an individual has a particular genetic marker proven to be linked to certain disease conditions. Genetic tests are available to check for such deleterious mutations. The mere presence of mutation in a genetic marker, however, is typically only one of the many factors that are related to the disease risk. The complexity of how a variety of different factors may contribute to the disease risk makes it difficult to accurately predict the risk level an individual faces.